the_godsblood_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Draknadar
Draknadar, the Dragon-God and Champion of Humanity, is one of the Higher Gods that inhabits Celestia, the celestial plane, and is able to walk among mortals. He is the firstborn of the sun celestial, who is known as Drak'enal, Solan, Lient, and Bright among the people of the world. Draknadar is the first of the dragons and the father of the draconian humans. He was the first of his brethren to love a human. He took the human Aoife as a wife and bore two children, twins, to her, the first of the draconian bloodline. He is the most revered god across all human cultures. Human Legends It is known that Draknadar is the first dragon to be born to Drak'enal, the sun celestial, but how he came to be is still debated among humans. Some say that he was hatched from an egg. Others say that he was born from the most powerful ray of sunshine of Drak'enal. And some say that she birthed him like a woman does a child. All legends speak of Aoife, his human wife and mother to his children. It is said that he had always been interested in humanity, but it was she who convinced him to leave Celestia and walk the earth as a man. All legends stated that it was her passion and her resolve that drew him to her. The imperial tale is that she was a slave turned war-leader during the uprising against the aulds years before the Schism. She was responsible for the first major victory against their auldic masters in centuries and drove the aulds from her homeland. It is said that she was the spark the lit the war against the aulds. That was what brought Draknadar's gaze upon her. He spoke to her in her dreams for a year before he decided that he wanted to walk alongside her. He took the form of a man and joined her on earth. He fell in love with her and she with him. They were married and she birthed the first children of the draconian bloodline. This led to jealousy among the other gods, his brethren, which led to the other Higher Gods also walking among the mortal plane and creating their own lines, which ultimately led to the Schism. Imperial Doctrine Other Doctrines Draconian Bloodline Draknadar is the father of the draconian bloodline in humans. Those of the bloodline are gifted with the ability to shapeshift into a dragon, as well as a host of abilities in their human forms. Those with the gift have reptilian eyes of varying colors (usually shades of green, yellow, brown, and orange) with slitted pupils. The color of their scales in dragon-form will often match their skin color in human-form. Valfrea, for instance, has shimmery golden scales as a dragon and golden skin as a human. Her hair is white, which matches the fringe around her draconic face and spikes going down her back. As humans they are often extremely tall, universally over 6'. They exhibit extreme strength, speed, agility, and durability in human-form. Additionally their senses are much stronger. It is said that those of the draconian bloodline used to be able to breathe fire like the true dragons can, but it was lost generations ago. Now most believe it was just a myth to make them seem even more awe-inspiring and godly. Those who are of the draconian bloodline tend to have a strong desire to conquer and dominate, thus allowing their culture to be more warlike and martial than other divine bloodlines. It is believed that this is the reason why the Drakonian Empire has been so successful and long-lasting, in comparison to other human empires. The draconian bloodline is now split into two bloodlines: the draconic line and the imperial line. They split many generations ago due to the progressive loss of their abilities. The progenitors of draconic line thought they should focus on strengthening themselves before the empire by figuring out why they were losing their abilities and attempt to reverse it--namely by purifying their bloodline. The progenitors of the imperial line believed that it was more important to expand their power by bringing more bloodlines under their influence, namely marrying other bloodlines into theirs so that they could see their empire reach every corner of the world. The descendants of each bloodline have thus far succeeded in their ancestors quests, as the Drakonian Empire is the largest and most powerful human empire in history and the draconian bloodline lives on with active shapeshifters, while the imperial line no longer has any. The Draconic Bloodline Members of the draconic bloodline go by the family name of "Dragonheart" to differentiate themselves from the imperial line. They are the only members of the original draconian bloodline that retains the ability to shapeshift into their dragon forms. The progenitors of the draconic bloodline were led by Higga, Bryndar, Leif, Frea, and Asdis. Frea was the main instigator on the draconic line side, while her sister, Eyrika, was the main instigator on the imperial line side. Frea left the imperial capital with four others who were shapeshifters, including her husband, Bryndar, and daughter, Higga. Her son, Velov, however remained with the imperial line, despite also being a shapeshifter. The Imperial Bloodline Members of the imperial bloodline go by the family name of "Dragonblood" to differentiate themselves from the draconic line. They no longer have the ability to shapeshift into dragons like their ancestors, but every imperial monarch of the Drakonian Empire has been of the Dragonblood line since the separation and uses the name as a title as well. The progenitors of the imperial bloodline were led by Eyrika, Velov, Yarl, Magne, Asta, Borthila, Dagny, and Gytha; with only Velov being a shapeshifter but the rest having other draconic attributes. Unlike her sister, Frea, Eyrika was not a shapeshifter but was set to become the empress of the Drakonian Empire due to her charisma and social maneuvering. Despite lacking the shapeshifting abilities, she had a similarly long lifespan and had three husbands during her reign with many children. She used this to her advantage and established many lasting alliances with other bloodlines and nations that are still in effect today. The last draconic shapeshifter born of the imperial line was Velov's grandson, Tor. The current emperor, Viggol Dragonblood, is a direct descendant of both Eyrika and Tor. Auldic and Elven Legends Worship Known as Son of Sun by the ancient aulds, Draknadar was worshiped as the dragon-god of the sun, light, and most notably, fire. He was the first of the dragons and the only of his dragon brethren that is a Higher God. The aulds worshiped him as they did the other Higher Gods. They erected cities dedicated to the gods with their temples seated at the center of the city. From there, worshipers could have direct access to the gods for prayer or to ask something from them. To the aulds, Draknadar was the god they went to when they sought justice or revenge as well as strength. The Schism Draknadar is widely believed to be the one directly responsible for the Schism that destroyed the aulds and led to the creation of the modern-day elves. The Schism was the punishment he brought upon the aulds for their attempted genocide against humanity for the favoritism given to them by the Higher Gods, namely Draknadar. He, along with the other HIgher Gods, were the target to the aulds seeking revenge against the gods for their perceived mistreatment.